The present invention relates to a coffee maker and, more particularly, to a coffee maker providing a better coffee extracting effect.
A coffee maker is a device for brewing and extracting coffee powder. When a conventional coffee maker proceeds with brewing, an external liquid directly flows to the coffee powder. However, coffee cannot be uniformly extracted from the coffee powder.